


Grodd's Baby Flash

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Grodd and His Baby Flash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABDL, Bestiality, Bottom Barry, Diapers, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Incontinence, Kidnapped, M/M, Mental Age of a Baby, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Pacifier - Freeform, Sex with Sentient Animals, blowjob, mental age regression, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grodd has kidnapped Barry and made him mentally into a baby boy who thinks Grodd is his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grodd's Baby Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSPNLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSPNLover/gifts).



   
Barry definetly wasnt thinking straight. But then again how could he possibly think straight in the predictament he was currently in. The only thing that he really could think about right now was sucking. He was sucking hungerly on the six centimeter cock before him, like a baby would suckle on its momma's breast. 

Barry wanted the milk, needed the milk that waited for him inside Grodd's cock. He was so hungry, and there was nothing better in the world than his pappa Grodd's cock-milk. What a lucky human baby boy he was.

It took only a few more seconds and the Gorilla's cock was spasming and shooting out hot, salty, thick, gooey sperm into Barry's mouth, who savored it on his tounge before swallowing it. Three spurts and that was it, and as much as much as Barry hungered for more, he knew he had to wait a while so his father's organ could refuel.

As the Gorillas abnormal penis retracted into itself, Barry snuggled up his naked body (well naked except for the diaper that his father would keep him dressed in) against his father's furry belly, and wished he had hair like his papa did. His father Grodd laid down upon his back and placed a well-used pacifer in Barry's mouth, allowing the baby Berry to fall instantly into slumber land.

\--------------------------------------------------

Grodd looked down at the fully grown, young man with super fast speed that was curled up into him and fast asleep. Grodd felt proud of himself, in three months he had accomplished so much. He had escaped his creater Wells and kidnapped this human and went into hidding in a new city. It wasnt easy breaking Barry's mind, but he had, reversing the human to a state of babyhood. Wipping away any memories of his life before, Barry would now grow up as Grodd's son and enthusiastic sex toy.

Grodd wrapped his large arm over the delicate adult baby. With some compulsion of strangers he had aquired everything he would need to keep Barry happy this baby state for as long as was needed. Diapers (he had found out early on that he needed special diapers, for regular baby diapers didnt fit adult humans), pacifiers, some baby building blocks, and bannanas and other fruit for the human to eat. 

It was strange how much he enjoyed watching this human crawl around the sewer floors and shit and piss himself and look up at Grodd with such affection and admiration. It turned the Gorilla on in more ways than one, and the eroticism of it was something new and foreign to the ape. Before his change, Grodd was like all the other male Gorillas, with a three cinemeter cock that felt no pleasure from use and sex was more of a duty, an involuntary thing like breathing than it was something he actually desired to do. But now, not only did the experiments change his mind, but also his sex drive, he had somehow developed sexual feelings and urges like humans and many other mammals, and his cock felt the most amazing pleasure when it was being used to be milked by his human son.

Grodd implanted a dream into Barry's sleep, so that the human was dreaming about sucking off as many cocks as possible, cocks of human men, or other Gorillas and horses and zebras. Grodd thought he might have to try that with his new son in real life, just the thought of having his son submit to other males while he watched filled Grodd with an erotic desire.

Grodd knew he couldnt keep Barry like this forever. It was about time that he let the human mentally age a few years. It would be a slow process, having the human mentally age a few years at a time, but it would be worth it. For Barry will eventually help him get the one thing that Grodd truely desires above all else, power over humans. Eventually he will be Earths true ruler.


End file.
